wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Fermenty/II/XXV
}} Całe dwa miesiące Witowski się nie pokazywał w Krosnowie, dopiero trzeciego przysłał list adresowany do Janki. Otworzyła z jakąś smutną ciekawością, jakby list był pisany przez kogoś, kto umarł daw– no, tak dawno, że już rysy jego zatarły się prawie w pamięci. List zawierał kilkanaście wierszy i był bez nagłówka i daty. "Dlaczego nie chciała mnie pani wysłuchać? Dlaczego nie oszczędziła mi pani widoku małżeńskich pieszczot? Kochałem panią o tyle, o ile dzisiaj nienawidzę, a nienawidzę tak, jak kocham – bezgranicznie. Nie żebrzę tym . listem litości, nie; chcę tylko przesłać pożegnanie, bo jutro wyjeżdżam i chcę rzucić ostatnie: dlaczego? Widzi pani, że nawet nie ironizuję, nie mam sił, dusza mi odpada kawałami niby znoszony łachman. Kochałem panią od pierwszego dnia poznania i kocham panią całą nienawiścią. Zabiłbym panią tylko dlatego, żeby samemu umrzeć. Nie moglibyśmy nigdy być szczęśliwymi, ale mogliśmy próbować zostać nimi; dlaczego pani nie chciała? Zlękłaś się jak gołąb jastrzębia? Tak, ja byłbym ci zabił duszę, wyssał ją i zaprzepaścił w sobie albo sam zginął w tobie. Pożeralibyśmy się, ale byśmy żyli, gdy tymczasem zgnijemy: pani w małżeństwie ubłogosławionym obficie, a ja na śmietniku dusz samotnych. Nie jestem tak szlachetny, aby pani szczerze życzyć szczęścia, nie, nie mogę... Nie żegnam i nie mówię do widzenia! tylko zapytuję: dlaczego? Nie czekam nawet na odpowiedź. Nie czekam na nic. Rozbiegły się nasze drogi i nie zejdą nigdy!... nigdy!!!..." Czytała po kilka razy ten list, a potem zatopiła się w długim rozpamiętywaniu bolesnym i gdy się obudziła z niego, była zupełnie spokojna i zrezygnowana, czuła tylko potrzebę odpowiedzi, napisania kilku słów; ale na próżno napisała i podarła kilka arkusików papieru, nic jej nie zadawalało; wreszcie przypomniał się jej ten wiersz Langego, który kiedyś tak długo tkwił w jej pamięci. Znalazła książkę, wydarła z niej kartkę i nim ją włożyła do koperty, raz jeszcze przeczytała: :My się nie możem kochać jak gołębie, :Dwie nasze dusze są jak dwie otchłanie, :Co wzajem patrzą w swe bezdenne głębie – :I nigdy wzrok ich u kresu nie stanie. – Tak, my się nie możem kochać! – powtórzyła – nie możem. Nie czuła już nic z tej burzy, co przeszła przez jej serce, prócz żalu i smutku, jaki przysłonił jej oczy zadumą. Zgodziła się już na życie takie, jakie było, bo nie miała sił wywalczyć sobie takiego, jakiego pragnęła, bo zresztą nie wiedziała, czego pragnie. Wypaliło się w niej wszystko, zagasło i poszarzało, jak te szmaty pól, na które teraz patrzyła oknem, przyprószone śniegiem, przez który czerniały grzbiety zagonów wypłukane deszczami; jak te smutne, nagie drzewa parku, co. niby szkielety, poobdzierane przez wichry, tłukły się o siebie i bełkotały drżącą, lodowatą pieśń zimy; jak to szare, nisko wiszące niebo, co niby brudna ścierka zwieszało się ciężko nad ziemią. Zbudziła się z rozmarzenia i zadzwoniła. – Bartek! Zawołaj mi zaraz Walka, pójdzie do Witowa, tylko prędko. W kilka minut był już Walek, ale stał przy drzwiach i drapał się po głowie. – Odniesiesz ten list do Witowa i oddasz panu, idź zaraz. – A kiej ja mam jechać ze starszym panem i już kazali zakładać konie. – Pójdziesz do Witowa i to natychmiast, słyszysz? – Ano juści, kiej rozkaz to i posłuchanie, a co starszy pan me spierze po pysku, to spierze. – Zabrał list i wyniósł się. Wkrótce wpadł stary i zaraz od progu zaczął krzyczeć, był pijany zupełnie, bo od pewnego czasu był pijany ciągle. – Co to za rządy! Walek jedzie ze mną. – Gdzie? do karczmy! Nie spóźni się tam ojciec, jak pojedzie przed wieczorem, tymczasem zdąży przyjść z Witowa. – Do karczmy czy nie do karczmy, to od tego wara, ja tu każe, bo ja tu dziedzic, jak Boga tego kocham! – Niech ojciec nie krzyczy, bo się nie zlęknę i niech ojciec wróci do przedpokoju i oczyści sobie buty ze śniegu, bo szkoda dywanu. – Ale, jak chcę, to chodzić po dywanie będę, bo ja tu jezdem dziedzic, ja tu jaśnie pan, to moje wszystko!... – krzyczał coraz głośniej. – Nie jest ojciec żaden jaśnie pan, tylko zwyczajny cham i parobek, a nawet i tacy jeszcze by więcej po ludzku się zachowywali. Powiedziała pogardliwie i wyszła. – Pszoł!... jak Boga tego kocham, pszoł!... – wykrzyknął po chwili. – Ja cham, ja parobek! Dziedzic, psia ścirwo, jezdem, osim folwarków mam, jaśnie pon jezdem – krzyczał rozwścieklony. – Dywany ci psuje, czekoj! Wybiegł w podwórze, skoczył w gnojówkę aż po kolana, umazał buty w śniegu i poszedł, rzucił się na wykwintną kanapkę, obitą perłowym jedwabiem, wytarł o nią nogi, a potem tarzał się po jasnym dywanie, zostawiając wszędzie olbrzymie i obrzydliwe plamy. – A masz, grefinio, masz chama, masz parobka, teraz se ugaszczaj swoich szlachciców. – Kopnął jakieś krzesło, plunął w lustro obok którego przechodził, bo ujrzał w nim czerwonosiną, obrzękłą twarz swoją i poszedł w podwórze. – Grefinia! Ja cham, ja? Cham jesteś, jaśnie Pietrze dziedzicu, cham i parobek! A ścirwo, bo dam w pysk! Cham jesteś! – powtarzał z uporem pijackim. – Ja! cham, ja! Nie szczekoj, bo ubije jak psa marnego! – Chwycił się za głowę i uderzył nią w ścianę stodoły. – To mnie chamem nazywać! Wygonię, pszoł... jak Boga tego kocham, pszoł wszyscy... – Był tak pijany, że się przewrócił pod stodołami, przynieśli go do domu i ciepła pierzyna tak go rozmarzyła, że na pół senny gadał: – Januchno! jaśnie synowo, a toć jezdem twojego Jędrusia ociec, a toć uszanuj. Cicho stara, cicho! ino kulasy zbiere, to zaraz pójdę przeprosić – odpowiadał starej, która nad nim kilka godzin wykrzykiwała. – Cicho stara, cicho... niech tylko ma chłopaka, to już me może prać i po pysku i pary nie puszcze, jak Boga tego kocham. W półtora roku później, w cudowny zmierzch majowy, siedziało całe towarzystwo na werandzie krosnowskiego dworu. Wieczór szedł cichy z pól zielonych i rozwieszał nad ziemią pokrytą młodą zielenią, nad drzewami kwitnącymi po sadach, subtelną oponę szarawego fioletu. Słońce zaszło, tylko ostatnie zorze rozlewały się długimi pasmami złota i purpury po szybie jeziorka. W gąszczach kwitnących bzów, podobnych do ognisk płonących fioletem, ozwały się chóry drozdów i słowików. Powietrze przesycone było zapachami wiosny. – Cudowny czas! – ozwała się pierwsza Janka i przechyliła się przez balustradę do niańki niosącej rocznego chłopaka, który z piąstkami w oczach, z buzią otwartą, spał jej na ręku. – Łusia, chodź prędzej, bo dla dziecka za zimno – i z wielką macierzyńską troskliwością patrzyła się w oczy jedynaka, a gdy służąca przechodziła obok niej, pocałowała dziecko w białą nóżkę, wysuwającą się spod czerwonej sukienki. – To jest widzę ogromnie kochane przez panią! – szepnął Głogowski, który od kilku dni bawił w Krosnowie i dzisiaj szykował się do wyjazdu. – Tak, to, jak pan nazywa, jest istotnie bardzo kochane, ale bo czy nie piękne? – Zachwycający robaki, – zawołał Staś Babiński, teraz już zawiadowca stacji Bukowiec i przesłał od ust pocałunek w stronę dziecka. – I ogromnie mądry! – dodała jego żona, zazdrośnie śledząca dziecko. – Nadzwyczajnie! Cudowne dziecko, samo już dłubie w nosku i samo pakuje sobie nogę do buzi. Niech zdechnę, ale to przesada – zawołał Głogowski, zwichrzył mocno przerzedzone włosy, rzucił cygaro w klomb rozkwitłych tulipanów, podniósł się i zaczął drobnymi, niecierpliwymi krokami przebiegać werandę. – Bartek, czy konie już są? – Gdzie się panu tak śpieszy, czemu pan nie może zostać z nami? – Dokąd? i po co? – Dokąd pan zechcesz, załóż pan u nas pracownię, osiądź, nikt cię nie będzie krępował i w niczym, doczekaj się pan, aż mój chłopiec będzie potrzebował nauczyciela. – A ja tymczasem zidiocieję, dziękuję. Muszę jechać. – Teraz ja spytam: dokąd i po co? Odpowiedział dopiero wtedy, gdy Babińscy odjechali. Stanął przed nią, przypatrywał się jej chwilę, zwichrzył włosy i powiedział cicho: – I ja nie wiem po co i nie wiem dokąd! W świat, przed siebie na dalszą tułaczkę. A jednak od kilku dni, jak tu jestem, patrzę na panią, słucham i ciągle się pytam, gdzie jest dawna panna Janina? Ja pani takiej, jaka stoisz przede mną, nie znam; nie dość, ja takiej nie chcę. Co pani zrobiła ze swoją duszą? – zapytał prawie ostro i jakiś ból świecił mu w szarych oczach, gdy się przypatrywał tej wysokiej, wspaniale rozwijającej się figurze Janki; zaglądał w jej oczy spokojnie patrzące, śledził twarz piękną jakąś pięknością kończącej się wiosny, obmacywał jej duszę, wsłuchiwał się w dźwięki jej słów i na próżno – dawnej Janki nie było, bo dawna Janka umarła, stała przed nim inna zupełnie kobieta. – Co pani zrobiła ze swoją duszą? – ciszej jeszcze. – Spytaj się pan o to życia. – Sfilistrzała pani do szpiku. – Frazes – szepnęła urażona nieco. – Frazes, frazes! Wszystko jest frazesem i wszystko nim nie jest. Ale jestże pani przynajmniej szczęśliwa? – Jestem zupełnie spokojna. – A tu... – wskazał na piersi i głowę – nic się już nie pragnie, nic się już nie marzy, wszystko wygasło pod popiołem filisterstwa, wszystko zapomniane? – Nie, panie Głogowski, wszystko, co potrzebne mi w obecnym życiu, jest i pozostanie, bo to wszystko... – Nie kończ pani, na Boga, nie pokazuj mi pani tego zwykłego chlewika duszy gospodarskiej i obywatelskiej. – Pan mnie obraża! – A pani mnie zabija! Wie pani, siedziałem w Paryżu, tłukłem się po .świecie, robiłem coś, tworzyłem, myślałem i miałem w dniach znękania tę jedną pociechę, gdym myślał o pani. Kochałem pani duszę, czepiałem się nieraz je własną duszą, czerpałem z niej nieraz siłę, bo czułem wtedy, że nie jestem tak strasznie samotny na świecie, tak zupełnie wyodrębniony z życia, które się toczy dookoła mnie. Przyjechałem i po co? aby zobaczyć panią w glorii rodzinnego, zapasionego szczęścia! Obcą mi, tak obcą, jak ten Bartek, jak pani mąż, jak reszta świata! Ja pani nie znam! – Konie czekają! – zameldował Bartek stając we drzwiach. – Dobrze, jadę natychmiast. Żegnam. – Więc nie zostanie pan? – Nie, co ja bym tu robił? nie mogę patrzeć na trupy, które znałem i kochałem. Żegnam panią. – Do widzenia, a nie zapominaj, że tutaj są zawsze życzliwi i nie potępiaj pan nas, a mnie w szczególności. Tak jak żyję, żyć muszę, bo inaczej nie umiałam. Przekona się pan sam, że to nie zbrodnia takie życie, lecz tylko obowiązek mój społeczny. – Zegnam panią! – Uścisnął jej ręce, spojrzał po raz ostatni na jej twarz spokojną, zimną, wystygłą, pogodzoną zupełnie z losem, twarz, na której nie było już i śladów dawnych marzeń i wzlotów ducha, zwykłą twarz dobrej matki, żony i kobiety świadomej życia i celów jego, pochylił głowę i wyszedł. Patrzyła za nim chwilę, żal jej było, że odchodzi, ale wydał się jej dziwacznym histerykiem o przedrażnionej i przesubtelnionej duszy, niezbyt nawet przyjemnym, bo drażnił ją rozmową i przypominał sobą czasy, o których .chciała zapomnieć zupełnie; .a potem zwróciła oczy na park tonący w zmierzchu, na ojca spacerującego jeszcze pomiędzy opłotkami, na te głębokie ciche .przestrzenie nieba, z których wykwitały gwiazdy niby kwiaty i cofnęła się do jadalnego pokoju, bo wszedł Andrzej. – Żono, kolację, bom głodny jak wilk! – wykrzyknął całując ją głośno w usta – a gdzież ten "Fliegender literat"? – zapytał nie zobaczywszy Głogowskiego. – "Fliegender literat" odleciał. – I nie chciał pozostać? – Nie. Prosiłam, nic nie pomogło, uparł się i pojechał. – To nic, obejdziemy się bez niego, nudna pała. Łusia, a daj no tu synka – krzyknął na dziewczynę do drugiego pokoju. Przyniesiono chłopca i wkrótce oboje rodzice, starzy Grzesikiewłczowie, niania, a nawet Janowa szykująca do herbaty, zaczęli przyglądać się z niesłychaną ciekawością i uniesieniem dziecku, które rozbawione, wesołe tarzało się po wielkiej otomanie, ciągnęło ojca za wąsy, właziło Jance na głowę, spadało i wybuchało śmiechem i piskiem dziecinnym. A "Fliegender literat" jechał tymczasem do stacji. Noc się roztaczała nad ziemią, noc pełna wiosny i czaru, pełna zapachów pól, pełna głosów przyrody potężnej, zmartwychwstającej, pełna śpiewów ptaków, chórów żab, chrzęstu drzew, pełna białych kwiatów na gruszach, siedzących po miedzach. Wsie stały ciche, pokryte całe wiśniowymi sadami, które niby fale kwiatów bladoróżowych drżały i dyszały wonią i radością. Siedział kuląc się coraz bardziej i z coraz większą nienawiścią spoglądał dookoła; jakiś wąż oplatał mu duszę i ssał ją okropnie, wąż żalu, osamotnienia i obcości. Czuł się tak strasznie samotny i pokrzywdzony, tak mu duszę żarła niewypowiedziana żałość i ból zawodu, że skręcił się prawie we dwoje na siedzeniu, trząsł się cały i syczącym, pełnym nienawiści i cierpienia głosem zawołał: – Psiakrew!... Trzoda filisterska!... Świnie!.. i splunął z taką pogardą i nienawiścią, jakby pluł w twarz całej ludzkości, całej przyrodzie. Wolbórka 1896 r. K O N I E C Category:Fermenty